Nine Tailed Puppeteer
by Luxord52
Summary: Everything has a price. For what is gained, something of equal value must be lost. This, is the law of equivalent exchange. This, is the law I've had to live by since I was seven. Welcome to my world, where shadows lurk, and demons flee. Welcome, to the world of Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Welcome to the tale of the Kyūbi no Ningyōtsukai. Severe Violence and Rape.
1. Prologue

Kyūbi no Ningyōtsukai (Nine Tailed Puppeteer)  
Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. A flash of light revealed a small shadow, flitting across the alley ways. After a moments indecision, it dashed into the nearby forest. No more than a minute later, a sizeable crowd came about the corner, knives and metal poles in hand.

"Which way did that little shit go?"

"He cut his jacket on that brush! Let's get him!"

As one, the mob took off into the brush. They spread out, the civilians across the ground, and the few chūnin that had joined the crowd throughought the trees.

As the mob passed by, a bush rustled, before a small boy, with bright blond, spikey hair, whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, and wearing a loose-fitting, bright orange and black jumpsuit, with a dark orange and black swirl on the back. The boy looked about for a moment, before unzipping his jacket, to reveal a small, measley piece of bread.

A smile formed on the boy's face as he made to bite into it. The action was stopped by a kunai tearing through the bread, as the boy was bodily thrown into a nearby tree and pinned there by a kunai straight through each hand. A figure walked forth from the shadows, with long, silver locks, and a vest with several pouches on it.

"Looks like this just isn't your day, is it you damn demon? Just like it wasn't my parent's day seven years ago." The man said, shoving the kunai deeper into each hand, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"W-What a-are you talking about?!" The boy managed to cry through the pain, before another scream resounded from the boy's lungs as the kunai dug deeper still.

"Of course you know, or did you actually manage to lose track amongst the thousands you slaughtered that night?"

"I-I ha-have no idea what y-your're talking ab-b-bout!" The boy blubbered.

"Shut up! Now, You're gonna pay for what you did." As he spoke, the man removed an enormous shuriken from his back. "Your right arm, I take for my Mother!" He said, as he slowly tore through sinew and bone, slowly and steadily. "Your left, I take for my Father!" Again, the cold metal descended, eliciting an immense scream from the boy. "Your Left eye, I take that you may never be met as an equal!" At this, a kunai slowly began to tear through the optical nerves, bringing the boy's scream to a roar of pain. "Your legs, I take that you may never be of any use, to anyone!" And lastly, I take your precious little cock and balls, that you may never be happy, or loved!" As the sharp metal dug in for the final time, slicing through thigh muscle, and through the soft skin of the groin, the boy gave off an inhuman scream.

The day was October Tenth. It was Naruto Uzumaki's seventh birthday, and This, is his story.

End Prologue


	2. In which help is given and a bond forged

Chapter One  
In which help is given, and a bond is forged.

The day was October the tenth, the birthday of one Ino Yamanaka. Now Seven years of age, the young blonde had enjoyed a day of festivities among her clan, culminating in a rather large cake as the evening died. Said cake had been interrupted by an inhumane scream, speaking only of the purest, most primal pain. The ninja of the clan immediately took off, while the few civilians began to clean up the mess. Ino was brougt to her room, where her father made to tuck her in.

"Hey dad? What was that scream?"

"That, my dear hime, was the sound of ultimate suffering, a noise I hope you never have to hear again.

Ino was about to respond, but was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. Her father went to check, an action that ino followed suit in, hiding behind her father's leg.

Inoichi, current head of the Yamanaka clan, opened his door to a sight he had hoped never to have to see, or at very least not this soon, not on this day. The sight before him was a middle-aged man wearing a dark, almost blood red haori, holding the body, albeit no more than a torso and head, of a nearly lifeless Naruto Uzumaki. A small gasp from behind him told him his daughter had seen it as well. To his surprise, his daughter darted in front of him, taking the young boy and holding him close, all the while stroking the boy's hair and whispering calming words to him. Unbeknownst to the two children, but rather obviously to the two adults, a small burst of light appeared on the outer edged of their right shoulders, or what was left of Naruto's, accompanied by the same swirl as on the shreds of fabric on the boy's back appearing over their shoulders, before slowly fading away.

The middle-aged man looked at Inoichi before both nodded to each other.

"The bond is formed. Treat him well."

"So mote it be." No sooner had Inoichi utter those words than the man before him dissapeared in a shifting movement. "So mote it be..." He sighed to himself as he looked down at the two now sleeping children, one wracked with pain, and the other comforting the figure she was curled around. He knealt, picking both up before lightly leaping onto a nearby roof to begin the trip to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Just as Hiruzen Sarutobi, third hokage of Konohagakure, had sat down to negotiate with the Elder Chiyo of Sunagakure, on the subject of bringing Puppeteering to Konoha, a rather loud knock came on the door to his office. Rather disgruntled, he pressed a button on his desk, opening the door to reveal Inoichi Yamanala, holding his daughter, and a small figure that he couldn't quite see... Naruto! Before he could even react at the sight of the bloodied and limbless boy, Chiyo was already in motion, one hand manipulating the chakra strings to a multi-armed white and red puppet with a large red cross on it's back, the other running through hand seals for a diagnosis jutsu. The results materialized in a small, blood red window manifested from her chakra in front of her eyes. Given the frown that formed on the Elder's face, and the urgency with which she transplanted the young boy into the puppet's chest spoke the worst.

"He should be stabilized by morning." The statement elicited a sigh of relief from the two other conscious people in the room. "But, he'll never do anything again. Even with that healing factor you were telling me about, he won't be able to regrow those limbs, his eye, or his genetalia. He will never do anything... Unless, the good boy and his friend here allow me to help."

Seeing the growing smirk on Chiyo's face, the Hokage couldn't help but gain one of his own. "Then tell me, oh wise one, what exactly would this help entail?"

"One word: Automail."

End Chapter One


	3. In which an agreement is made

Chapter Two  
In which an agreement is made

Naruto awoke to find himself in a mildly lit, white room. He tried to raise himself up, and look around, but he only wobbled in place. Panic rising inside of him, he continued his efforts, wracking and contorting his body in an attempt to look. After a minute, he managed to wrench himself backwards enough up the inclined bed that he could see the now disarrayed sheets. His panic continued to rise as he noticed something missing. Or more rather, several somethings. He was not by any means a dull child, he just learned better kinetically, through motion, and action. It was why it had taken him over two months just to figure out how to write his name in something resembling legebility. Before his panic at his new-found handicap could be excabarated by lack of human contact, a blonde blur rushed into the room, practically lifting what little was left of him up into a small hug. To his surprise, he found he knew the person hugging him's name, almost instinctively.

"I-Ino-chan?"

"Naruto-kun! You're awake!"

"W-What happened to me? And how do I know your name? I feel like I've known you for all my life, but I only just met you..."

"I suppose I should answer some of your questions, little one." An elderly voice announced, as the door opened again, revealing a man Naruto's brain somehow registered as 'Father', and a rather short elderly woman that he couldn't recognize. Once the two had entered, she began speaking again. "My name is Lady Chiyo, of Sunagakure. I am the medic appointed to you, despite my rather obviously not being from this nation. Last night, you were attacked, and in the process had, well... Suppose there's no easier way to say this... Your attacker removed your limbs, gentalia, and left eye, and by all evidence was making to destroy the right before something, I'm not sure what though, happened to stop him. The man suspected of doing this was found this morning in the middle of training ground Fourty Four, known here as the Forest of Death, stripped naked, and through the heart in much the same manner as one might kill a particularly violent snake. Unfortunately, this does not solve the issue of your body parts. Now, do you still wish to become a ninja?" Naruto hesitated for a moment, before nodding at the woman before him. "Very well. And you, little Ino? Do you?" The girl nodded as well, garnering the elder's nod. "Very well. So mote it be. There is a solution to your problem, young one. Long ago, before the first Kage, before even the seemingly endless clan wars, there existed, for only a brief time, a land of technilogical paradise. My home village of Sunagakure was evidently built upon that world's capitol. Every single 'Electronic' device we have has been reverse engineered from the Old World. A new technolgy that was only discovered several months ago, is your solution. At the moment, it's code name is Slipstream, but the Tech's have come to know it as Automail.

To make a rather long explanation short, the technology interfaces with the user's nervous, and chakra systems, operating via continous subconscious mental input, as well as seeping off a small quantity of chakra."

"Maa*, would it be okay if you could you make some for me? It sounds amazing~!"

"I can little one, but to create a fully working system for you to use as any sort of useful ninja, it will take me four years, in which time I intend to teach you and Ino-san here how to make, repair, and upgrade them, as well as introduce you to my art, the art of Puppetry. For all intents and purposes, you two will be my apprentices for the next four years. Understood?"

"Hai." Came the response from both, before Ino spoke up again.

"Chiyo-basan, may I bring my friend? She's the same age as us, and I kind of grew up with her as almost a sister to me. It would make me eternally greatful..."

Chiyo watched the girl bow before her for a moment, chuckling to herself as the child snuck a peek at her from her prostate form.

"Very well, she may learn as well. And what is her name, that I might find her?"

"Tenten... Tenten-" She was cut off by Naruto speaking up.

"Buki. She's Tenten Buki. But how do I know that? I only just meet you today..." At this, Chiyo's eyebrows raised.

"Child, show me your right shoulder, both of you now, that's it." The sight before her came as something of a surprise.

"By the gods... A Bond of Fate... Inoichi, why did you not tell me of this?"

"What with Naruto bleeding out in my arms, I didn't exactly have the time, and then you began the surgery to cauterize the wounds."

"Bah, an easy procedure, you could have told me. Now, why don't you explain to them what this will mean." She said, dropping back as the man now identified for Naruto as Inoichi stepped up.

"The sigil that is on your right shoulder is what's known as a bond of fate. The Bond is a fairly rare event, forming only between those meant to be together for the remainder of their lives. It manifests as a sigil relating to the member's of the bond, in this case the Uzumaki's traditional Swirl Sigil, and the Purple of the Yamanaka. Though oddly enough, that's not the only thing there. Another section was identified, mostly likely Tenten, seeing as you two were practically like twins. It's representing itself as an ability rarely seen, even among the Bond Holders. You three will have the ability to call upon the Bond in physical form as an entire suit of armor. This ability is known as Aegis, and if you see two others in your lifetimes I would be surprised. Other than that, the Bond's most common abilities have been noted as access to each other's minds, emotional and physical sensing of a the others in the bond, though those are by no means the limit of the Bond. On a not entirely unrelated side note, Naruto, has anyone ever told you the story of the Kyūbi?"

"I think Jiji mentioned it once... Didn't it attack Konoha seven years ago and then got killed by Yondaime-sama?"

"Close, very close, but not quite. The Kyūbi did attack seven years ago, and it was stopped by the Yondaime, but not before it managed to kill several thousand people. Unfortunately, not even the Yondaime could kill it, and was forced to instead seal it within a newborn child, one of three that day. That child was you, as you might have gathered. You are what's known as a Jinchūriki, or 'Power of the Human Sacrifice'. As a result of having the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed within you, you have gained, almost inherited, really, immense healing powers, bordering, but as is unfortunately evidenced, not quite regeneration. As a result if the Kyūbi being a kitsune, or trickster fox, you've also gained the ability to shift your gender, though to what degree I don't know. Judging by it's last Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki, it'll most likely extend to complete, and any variation between, both genders. However, again judging by the last host, your injuries sustained in either form will transfer, so there's no way of knowing if your female form has healed, unless you were to try changing. But by request of Chiyo-sama, you are not to change form for at least three months, if not more, so that whatever injuries may remain will have time to heal."

"Got it. Eh, out of wonder, is there any way for me to move around right now?" At this, Chiyo nodded, before bringing out a set of rather dull looking puppet limbs.

"I thought you might ask that. Wherever you wish to go, just tell me, and I'll move you there." This rather quickly garnered a foxy smile from the boy.

* * *

Three months later, Naruto successfully rolled out of bed on his own for the first time since his rather violent birthday. As he rolled, he sent out a pulse of chakra to the assembly on his back, deploying his temporary limbs for the next five years. He grimaced a bit as the limbs connected to the attachment points on his ports enabled users of Artificial Limbs, or Automail, as most called it, to attach their replacements directly to their nervous system, but to be of any use, they had to be attached directly at a joint, requiring his stubs to have been ground down to his torso, an excruciating process, though no worse than what had been necessary for his new eye. Having your eye torn out once is horrible enough, but twice? If Lady Chiyo hadn't knocked him out, he probably would have tried to kill himself.

As he shook his head to clear away the pain, and his thoughts, he found himself thinking of his two fellow apprentices. As they found out later, the night Naruto was attacked, Tenten had Cried out, before falling unconscious as a flash of light occured on her right shoulder. When Naruto and Ino went to see her the next day, the instant the Three met, their sigils flared, before dying down to reveal their ageis forms. Naruto's took the form of an octagonal pauldron on the outer portion of his shoulder, with a red swirl inlay on a dark purple metal, which led to an intricate interlocking uper arm guard, with the same colors as his pauldron. Ino's took form as a lilac arm band, with the same swirl, albeit in gold, on the outer edge, before going down to her elbow in what could only be described as an ornate celtic knot. Tenten's manifested as a triangular pauldron extending outward from her shoulder, before sheering off straight down about an inch out from the shoulder, while a leather arm guard extended down to her elbow, with a deep purple metal ring around the middle of her forearm, with the swirl sigil on the flat, outer portion of the pauldron in a dark green. The three then partook in a hug as Chiyo explained what had, and would come to pass to Tenten's parents.

Once more, he shook his head as he entered the dojo, currently occupied by the only other inhabitants of the building.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" The ever excitable Tenten cried out.

"Morning Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Chiyo-basama. Today's finally the day, huh?" He replied. At the nod he recieved from Chiyo, he sighed. "Here we go then." He sat in a lotus position, before focusing on the form he knew he had, and that he felt subconsciously, ready, and willing to be formed. As he concentrated, he felt the change come, as his torso and face grew warm. After a moment, the heat faded, and he, or more rather, she opened her eyes.

End Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Maa means 'Well...' in the sense that someone is thinking, such as 'Well, that is an option, but so is this.' or 'Well, I don't know...'. Other than that, what do you all think? I haven't gotten any Extreme reviews, be the positive or negative, or many reviews of any kind for that matter. Hopefully that number will rise, with any luck to a similar standing as Sage of the Bijū. Either way, Hope to see more reviews, and followers and the like! See you all next time on Kyūbi no Ningyōtsukai!

~Lux Out


End file.
